


Bedridden Fantasies

by aroceu



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yookwon and Jaehyo jerk off (to) each other, Minhyuk gets Taeil and Jihoon to do his bidding, Kyung is oblivious and Jiho knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden Fantasies

Jaehyo has always driven him crazy. Yookwon’s known this ever since he had first set sights on him, since he’d beat off for the first time since high school. The times had been very close together. He’d had to avoid Jaehyo’s questioning gaze and Jiho’s knowing one, afterwards. (It’s only reasonable that Jiho had been made leader; he knows what’s going on half the time, anyways.)

It doesn’t take long for Yookwon to conclude that he’s utterly and completely infatuated, and every moment he sees Jaehyo he squirms in his seat and crosses his legs together. He makes sure he doesn’t stare too long. He engages in long talks with Taeil in the practice room, and eavesdrops on Minhyuk and Jihoon during meals. He ignores Jiho’s amused air, and Jaehyo’s eyes on the side of his head.

Because Jaehyo is always there.

Yookwon says he loves women. He goes on the dates he accepts (thanks to Junghun sunbae’s gift of freedom) and even talks about them. But at late nights when it’s only him and his left hand, he imagines it’s Jaehyo’s on him, on top of him, hot and hard, rough calluses touching the most sensitive parts of Yookwon’s body, while Yookwon would bury his face into Jaehyo’s neck and bite down at his shoulder, drawing his skin in. Jaehyo would murmur things into his ear and his pumping would quicken, thumb brushing over the head of Yookwon’s cock and grip him so hard that Yookwon would nearly pass out. Jaehyo would press his hot lips against Yookwon’s ear and hiss, “ _Yookwon_.”

Then Yookwon would climax and splay his come all over his sheets.

It’s the concept of the thing, Yookwon figures when he slips into his bed again on another late night. There isn’t another male who Yookwon wants, but women never make him have such an amazing orgasm as the mere thought of Jaehyo does. And Yookwon constantly finds himself wanting more—wanting and needing. Needing Jaehyo with him, needing Jaehyo’s body soaked with heat, needing Jaehyo’s tongue flicking across his face, his fingers feeling and touching every inch of Yookwon’s body until he can’t take it anymore.

Yookwon comes everywhere and cleans up the mess afterwards. He steals one of Minhyuk’s extra sheets and losses consciousness to his dreams and fantasies of Jaehyo’s eyes.

The next morning, he wakes up to sunlight peeking through the dorm window. It’s Sunday. Off-day. Yookwon would like to stay in bed and do nothing all day, but he imagines that Jiho would want them to “do something together.” And if Yookwon doesn’t go with Jiho’s wishes, Kyung would come into his room and find some crazy insane way to make him get out of bed. Yookwon would know. He’s seen it happen with Minhyuk enough.

He trudges out of his bedroom and ignores Jihoon balking in the hallway. He looks like he’s going to ask Yookwon if he’s heard any noises in the night again, but Yookwon briskly says, “No,” before Jihoon can utter a word. Yookwon knows that he’s the one who’s been stealing Minhyuk’s bedding. Not like he’ll ever admit it.

They eat oatmeal for breakfast. Yookwon is wary of Jaehyo’s eyes lingering on him for too long. Sometimes Yookwon wonders if Jaehyo feels the same way, if Jaehyo's pulse races whenever they touch, too. If Jaehyo longs to feel Yookwon’s legs wrapped around his waist. If he imagines Yookwon’s lips on his neck. If Jaehyo lies in bed every night, pretending his hand is Yookwon’s…

Yookwon blushed rapidly when Jaehyo reaches across the table suddenly, brushing his hand against Yookwon’s. He’s tempted to cry out, but Jaehyo only grabs the sugar bowl, and Yookwon ignores the heat creeping up his cheeks. Right. Of course. He doesn’t notice the smirk on Jaehyo’s face.

**

Jaehyo has been doing these little touches for about a week and it’s driving Yookwon crazy. His shallow breathing is becoming the norm nowadays, though he doubts any of the others have notice. Except for maybe Jiho. And Jaehyo, of course.

His cock twitches in his own palm. Yookwon imagines Jaehyo’s mouth, slicking warm saliva all over his collarbone. Jaehyo’s eyes, darkened and hazy with lust, looking directly at Yookwon. His breath, ghosting along the side of Yookwon’s face, heating up his already hot skin, wet and close to Yookwon’s crotch. His fingers, long and talented, playing with Yookwon’s front and back and everywhere on his body, invading him and touching him and dirtying him.

Yookwon comes a little quicker this time, and after he finishes thrusting into his hand, he quickly leaves to take a shower. He knows that he’ll be unable to keep from another orgasm soon.

He does; it’s almost painful, the way he makes himself keep quiet. It’s almost painful to keep himself from crying out Jaehyo’s name. Yookwon bites his lip furiously and comes, he comes and comes all over the bathroom floor.

When he walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist, Taeil is there. Yookwon blushes almost immediately. But Taeil just tells him that he’s found Minhyuk’s sheets in his room. Yookwon rolls his eyes and tells them that Kyung has put them there, and then heads back to his room.

He’s about to go inside when he notices Jaehyo standing in the hallway. Jaehyo’s staring at him, eyes oddly darkened as he scans Yookwon’s body up and down. Yookwon quickly casts his gaze down and ducks into his bedroom.

**

Yookwon knows he gets the best orgasms when he thinks of Jaehyo fucking him. So he keeps these thoughts a treasure, so that it’s always special, there when he’s in desperate times of need or has had a bad day. This way, Yookwon knows, he’ll always have the best orgasms when he fantasies about Jaehyo’s fucks. The best things in life are fantastic and rare.

Today is one of those rare days. Yookwon is practically radiating lust, needing something to exhilarate him and take him to the highest climax. He goes through the day under Jiho’s omniscient grin and Kyung’s oblivious loudness, under Minhyuk’s snarky comments and Taeil’s constant prying; under Jihoon’s pestering questions and Jaehyo’s scrutinizing gaze. And it’s like each moment his eyes linger too long, or they look, or they touch ( _again_ ) or speak to each other, Yookwon just wants to dash into the nearest room and masturbate to death.

He fills himself with these thoughts again and pumps his dick, thrusting in and out of his fist. When he’s done, he sighs and collapses onto his mattress. He briefly wonders if he’s going to go like this for the rest of this life. See women, think of Jaehyo, kiss women, jack off to Jaehyo. Marry a woman, and wake up to visions of Jaehyo’s smoky gaze, staring down at his face.

Yookwon’s cock twitches, but he ignores it. He’s so immersed in these thoughts that he nearly doesn’t hear it when his bedroom door creaks open.

He jerks his head up; Jaehyo is standing there, looking half-asleep. Suddenly fully aware of himself, Yookwon sits up in bed and stuffs the covers in between his legs, and glances around the room self-consciously.

“Yookwon?” said Jaehyo in an odd voice. Yookwon’s never heard it before. Hearing his name on Jaehyo’s lips sends tingles all down his skin, and he very purposefully tries to ignore the feeling.

“Yeah?” he says, struggling to control his voice.

Jaehyo looks at him for two long minutes. Yookwon is aware of his breathing, and of Jaehyo’s. Yookwon stares at him expectantly, wondering why in the world the object of his fantasies is standing in his dorm room.

Jaehyo glances at the door behind him; perhaps he’s worried that someone will come in? Yookwon lets his expression say to Jaehyo to not worry. But Jaehyo seems to think otherwise, though, because he shakes his head and abruptly leaves.

Yookwon stares at his closed door, wondering what Jaehyo could have possibly wanted.

**

For the next week, Jaehyo continues approaching him like this—looking thoughtfully, contemplative, but barely saying anything. All the other conversations they have in between seem to make Jaehyo forget what exactly has been plaguing his mind, and more than once Yookwon finds himself opening his mouth, about to ask Jaehyo about it. But he reasons that it’s none of his business, and Jaehyo will say what he wants to say when he’s ready, and so he’s okay with this.

Jaehyo is often surrounded by Taeil and Minhyuk bothering about something or other. Jihoon sends too many meaningful looks in Yookwon’s direction. Jiho remains looking amused by everything (whatever _everything_ is) and Kyung is blissfully ignorant.

Today is Yookwon’s turn to do laundry, and he very successfully sneaks out the six bed sheets he’s necked from Minhyuk over the week. On his way from picking up stray clothes scattered around the dormitory, he catches Jaehyo’s eye in the kitchens. Jaehyo smiles but says nothing. The smile triggers something inside Yookwon, and he has the sudden urge to retreat to his room again.

He doesn’t. Instead, he walks back into the laundry room and tries to control his breathing. It isn’t exactly good if he gets hard every time he’s around Jaehyo. Especially every damn time Jaehyo smiles. There’s nothing exceptionally erotic about it, and yet Yookwon is finding it more and more difficult to restrain himself.

He presses his back against the wall and thinks, for a moment, that he can take it. But then he can’t, and he dives for the laundry basket, looking for something of Jaehyo’s. There—a red shirt. Yookwon knows it’s Jaehyo’s because it smells like him, but he checks the tag just in case. He wouldn’t want to stain something else of Minhyuk’s.

**

Jaehyo has that look again after practice today. It’s at night, and he’s talking to Taeil even though Yookwon knows that Jaehyo’s gaze is firm on him. Taeil is saying something to Jaehyo, looking very animated and wringing his hands about, but Jaehyo doesn’t seem to care all that much. Jiho comes over to Yookwon and positively beams; Minhyuk, who is with him, rolls his eyes. Jiho gives a little wink while Kyung chatters to Jiho, unaware of Yookwon lingering behind.

Then Taeil leaves with a mixture of happiness and frustration in his face. He sends the look to Yookwon, and then leaves.

Yookwon and Jaehyo are alone.

“What’s up?” asks Yookwon, because he really has no idea _what the fuck is going on_. Jaehyo looks nervous and sort of determined, and he takes a step toward Yookwon.

Yookwon is fairly aware of getting lightheaded as Jaehyo gets nearer and nearer to him. He opens up his mouth to speak, but feels his voice getting stuck in his throat. And Jaehyo is getting closer and closer and closer.

Yookwon makes a little sound, but is stopped when Jaehyo puts his mouth on his. It’s dry and closed, but Yookwon suddenly feels a string of adrenaline run through him, filling him with energy and he wraps his arms around Jaehyo’s shoulders, wanting, needing to taste more.

Jaehyo seems surprised, if not just as eager as he hungrily parts Yookwon’s lips and forces his tongue inside. Yookwon moans on Jaehyo’s mouth and tightens his grip on Jaehyo. Their bodies press together, blocked only by the thin wall of their clothing; Yookwon whimpers when Jaehyo’s hands grip firmly on his ass, grinding their hips together. Yookwon eagerly bites and nips at Jaehyo’s lips, flicking tongue against tongue, all the while feeling the pool of heat at the bottom of his stomach bubble and travel all the way down to his cock.

“Hyung,” Yookwon murmurs, but Jaehyo just chuckles and moves his lips to the side of Yookwon’s neck. Yookwon nearly cries out and arches his back, forcing his body even harder against Jaehyo’s as Jaehyo kisses and bites him _there_. And then he starts sucking and Yookwon senses Jaehyo kissing and licking his sweat, all the way down to his collarbone—he bites and sucks there, too, while Yookwon whimpers more and grinds their hips together.

Jaehyo groans and Yookwon’s sure it’s the best sound he’s ever heard. This is better, so much better than his fantasies; he’s can feel Jaehyo’s erection against one of his thighs (he doesn’t even bother noting which.) He moans into Jaehyo’s mouth again while Jaehyo’s hands move from his ass to the front of his pants. He slips a merciless hand there, and—oh, Yookwon trembles and has no idea how he’s managing _not_ to come, not quite just yet.

Jaehyo’s fingers stumble past his fly and more so that his hands are on him in a less awkward position. He finds Yookwon’s cock within a matter of seconds, and is already stroking his head when Yookwon feels himself on the brink of an orgasm. Still, he manages to hold himself back—he doesn’t want to come quite just yet; he wants to savor every moment of Jaehyo on him.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Jaehyo breathes in Yookwon’s ear, breaking the silence for the first time. “ _So_ long…”

“Really?” Yookwon croaks, and almost laughs until he gasps as Jaehyo’s strokes become faster, harder.

Jaehyo smiles down at him. “Really,” he murmurs, and captures Yookwon’s lips once more.

That does it. Yookwon releases himself all over Jaehyo’s hand and he nearly passes out—once—twice—as he opens his mouth to shout of Jaehyo’s name, only to be covered by Jaehyo’s lips. He shakes and breathes his thighs on Jaehyo’s, wanting to feel him, warm beneath his clothes.

When Yookwon is done, he looks down and sees that the front of Jaehyo’s pants is slightly wet, and can’t help but smirk when he glances back up into Jaehyo’s face. Jaehyo is looking at him expectantly, like he’d want mothering more than for Yookwon to take care of him.

“Well?” he inquires with a smirk of his own.

The sight makes Yookwon’s knees buckle even though coming hadn’t, and he fingers gingerly with the front of Jaehyo’s pants. He feels his way to Jaehyo’s cock and takes the length into his hand; it’s long, and completely hardened. Yookwon squeezes and almost melts at the sight of Jaehyo’s expression breaking, his face forced into the crook of Yookwon’s shoulder.

Yookwon grips tighter and rubs, increasing the friction, and thoroughly enjoying it when Jaehyo makes a little groaning noise into his neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, too,” he says with a chuckle, bending his wrist slightly to an angle as his other hand helps to hold Jaehyo up.

“I… know,” Jaehyo gasps, shifting his hips. He starts to thrust in Yookwon’s hand, making it even hotter than ever. ‘Think I… didn’t notice… the way you look at me?”

Jaehyo’s hoarse voice causes lust to surge through Yookwon’s body again, and he rubs Jaehyo’s cock faster and faster until Jaehyo comes undone into his hand. Jaehyo’s not quite as loud as Yookwon would have been, but he bites into Yookwon’s shoulder all the same and makes sounds until his breath is reduced to quiet pants.

Yookwon steps back, holding his sticky palm. “That was…” he says, feeling dazed. Jaehyo looks so beautiful right now, his face pink and his hair tousled. Yookwon wants to continue hand-fucking him for the rest of his life.

Jaehyo smiles, and his cheeks turn pinker. “Yeah,” he agrees. He brings his own hand up and licks what’s left of Yookwon’s come on his hand, still grinning. Yookwon feels very faint at the sight.

Then Jaehyo grabs his shoulders and wraps his arms around him, enveloping him in some sort of hug, nudging his knees between Yookwon’s thighs.

“Want to have another go?” he whispers into Yookwon’s ear.

**

When Yookwon trudges out of Jaehyo’s bedroom and into the kitchen for breakfast, a loud sound erupts around the room.

“ _Finally_ ,” Taeil bursts, clapping Yookwon on the back. “You guys were being so _obvious_ , really too stupid to _see_ —”

“You’re stupid,” mutters Yookwon, though he smiles a bit at Taeil all the same.

“We heard you two fucking all night,” says Jihoon, rolling his eyes.

Kyung almost gags on his cereal.

“ _Fucking_?” he says, looking at them with wide eyes. “Fucking who?”

“Jaehyo, of course,” says Minhyuk cheerfully. “Pass the milk, please.”

But Kyung just continues gaping at them, and then at Yookwon. “You and Jaehyo are _fucking_?”

“Kwon’s also been stealing my sheets for the past month,” says Minhyuk conversationally, not looking up. “I hope he’ll stop now.”

Turning red, Yookwon manages to stammer out, “Yeah—Yeah, I will hyung.”

Kyung is still gaping.

“You and Jaehyo? _Fucking_?”

“I’m happy for you,” says Jiho from next to him, smiling at Yookwon.

Yookwon blushes, as Kyung turns on Jiho and cries out, “You _knew_ they were fucking? And you never told me?”

“Hey,” says a voice beside Yookwon, and Yookwon turns to see Jaehyo standing next to him, hair rumpled. He smiles and Yookwon wants to taste the smile on his lips.

“Hi,” he says to Jaehyo. He kisses him on the lips, ignoring Kyung choking on his cereal and Minhyuk shouting, “Oi! Keep it in the bedroom!”


End file.
